


Just Been Born

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Transition, Trans Character, Trans Derek, magical sex change
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"—El hechizo parece haber cambiado tu sexo.</p>
<p>Derek inhala entrecortadamente, entonces mira hacia su pecho —a sus <i>pechos</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Been Born

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Been Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862347) by [idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll). 



> Considerarlo algo así como un AU después de la segunda temporada pero con algunos factores de la tercera temporada.   
> Hay algunas menciones de comportamiento transfóbico, no son muy fuertes pero están ahí, así que ir con cuidado si presentan algún problema.
> 
> Traducción autorizada por autor **idyll**.  
>  Porque he leído este fic tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta y cada vez que lo leo lo amo igual que la primera vez y me hace llorar igual. Probablemente el mejor fic trans que he leído hasta ahora, y las historias trans son importantes, MUY importantes. 
> 
> So, thank you so, so, SO MUCH, idyll, from here to heaven. I'm really glad you wrote this and I'm really glad you let me share with more people. 
> 
> Disclaimer: lo públicamente reconocido no me pertenece. La historia original le pertenece a idyll, uno sólo tradujo.

El mago lanza el hechizo a Derek y lo golpea justo en el pecho. Derek vuela diez metros en el aire y golpea contra un árbol en un doloroso crujido. Piensa que su espalda está rota en algunos sitios porque no se puede realmente mover. Está a punto de clavar sus garras en el árbol y levantarse cuando... algo pasa. Siente como si se estuviera transformando, pero no exactamente. Es poco familiar y extraño.

 

Cuando levanta su brazo se está deformando en frente de sus ojos, músculos retorciéndose bajo su piel en movimientos como el mar.

 

Es extrañamente atrayente.

 

Entonces el dolor golpea y Derek grita hasta que se desmaya.

 

Se despierta donde Deaton. Trata de enderezarse pero está fuera de balance y sólo termina en una extraña posición semi desplomada.

 

Isaac, Scott y Stiles están cerca del mostrador, muy cerca uno del otro. Están tensos y tienen los ojos muy abiertos. Cerca de ellos, Deaton está mirando a Derek cuidadosamente.

 

—¿Qué pasó? —Derek pregunta —Consiguieron...

 

Esa no es su voz.

 

Viene de él pero no es suya.

 

Deaton se acerca —¿Cómo te sientes?

 

Derek no responde. Puede ver su pierna izquierda, que está colgando de la orilla de la mesa. Sus pantalones —y él sabe que son suyos; puede oler que son suyos— están muy sueltos en su muslo, y el dobladillo es muy largo.

 

Cierra las manos en puños y mira hacia Deaton —¿Qué fue lo que me hizo?

 

Deaton se detiene, lo considera suavemente, asiente —El hechizo parece haber cambiado tu sexo.

 

Derek inhala entrecortadamente, entonces mira hacia su pecho —a sus _pechos_. Extiende sus manos y se queda mirando a las palmas, más estrechas, los dedos más delgados. Toca con ellos su rostro y no le es familiar, incluso más allá de la extraña suavidad.

 

—Oh.

 

*

 

Derek se siente tenso al punto de romperse cuando se sienta en la mesa de examen. Ignora las miradas que todo el mundo le envía —compasivas, sorprendidas, divertidas, neutral— y no dice una palabra cuando tratan de figurar como regresarlo.

 

Se mueve lo menos posible, no inclina la cabeza para mirarse a sí mismo, y asiente cuando Deaton esboza las dos soluciones posibles.

 

Cuando terminan y los otros se han ido, Deaton dice —Lo arreglaremos —su tono más gentil de lo que lo ha sido en cualquier otra situación en que ha hablado con Derek en los últimos nueve meses, lleno de tranquilidad y calma inquebrantable —. Lo prometo.

 

Derek traga a través del nudo que se formó en su garganta y se desliza fuera de la mesa. Caminar es extraño; él es como algo rebuscado y nuevo, en piernas temblorosas que tienen apenas un par de horas de edad. Aprieta la mano en un puño y con la otra deja marcas de garras en la pared mientras hace su camino fuera de la clínica.

 

En el Camaro, Derek mira fijamente al parabrisas, el espejo retrovisor descuidadamente empujado hacia arriba, y no utiliza los espejos laterales en absoluto.

 

*

 

Hay solamente un espejo en el loft, en el baño. Tan pronto como llega a casa, lo cubre con una toalla sin siquiera mirarlo.

 

Sube a la cama, se recuesta y pone una montaña de cobijas sobre sí mismo, desde la barbilla hasta los dedos de los pies. Así es como va a esperar por la inevitable llamada de que han encontrado al mago y hecho el necesario derramamiento de sangre para hacerlo _Él_ de nuevo. Mira al techo y no duerme, no piensa, no considera el cuerpo escondido por capas sobre capas de tejido.

 

*

 

Diez horas después, Derek está aún esperando por la llamada, luchando por ignorar la presión en su vejiga. Saca un brazo de su capullo y llama a Deaton.

 

—¿Noticias? —Derek pregunta en esa nueva voz que es de _él_.

 

Deaton suspira. —No va a ser tan simple como habíamos pensado.

 

La boca de Derek en una línea delgada. —El mago.

 

Deaton hace un sonido afirmativo. —Se ha ido del pueblo. Hemos fallado en rastrearlo por medios no convencionales. Stiles va a tratar formas más mundanas mañana.

 

Sin el mago, Deaton va a necesitar recopilar lo que sabe de cómo el mago creó el hechizo, compararlo con la incontable cantidad de hechizos en existencia que podrían, potencialmente, causar un cambio así, y entonces, laboriosamente crear una manera de contrarrestarlo.

 

Nada en la vida de Derek ha ido por el camino fácil. Es sólo desesperación lo que lo ha tenido creyendo que encontrarían al mago en el pueblo en tan sólo un par de horas.

 

—Peor escenario. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

 

Hay una larga pausa. Derek puede prácticamente oler la renuencia a través de la conexión. —Varios meses. Por lo menos.

 

*

 

Derek pasa otras tres horas en la cama, contemplando seriamente orinarse encima sólo para evadir el baño. No hay forma de que él pueda estar así por meses. No con la manada de Alfas habiéndose anunciado, Isaac necesitando más entrenamiento, y Peter ahí afuera reuniendo información de la localización de Erica y Boyd.

 

Llega en tropiezos al baño, respirando superficialmente, y hurga en el botón de sus pantalones con manos temblorosas. Caen en sus tobillos el momento en que los desabrocha, una vez que no están atrapados en sus caderas, moldeadas de forma distinta.

 

Cuando termina, se levanta sólo para caer al piso cuando le fallan las rodillas. Se sostiene del inodoro y tiene arcadas interminables, los ojos llorosos hasta mucho después de que termina. Pasa la noche acurrucado en el piso del baño, estremeciéndose tan violentamente que es como estar en el centro del hechizo del mago de nuevo.

 

*

 

Derek se da exactamente cuarenta y ocho horas en su apartamento antes de reanudar su vida. Isaac se ha estado quedando con sus padres adoptivos desde el ataque y no ha estado mucho por ahí. Derek aprecia el espacio y la privacidad, el sentimiento detrás de ello, pero hay demasiadas cosas sucediendo como para seguir así. Llama a Isaac para una sesión de entrenamiento.

 

Isaac lo mira con recelo. —¿Cómo te va--?

 

—Necesitamos entrenar más —Derek dice —No hay forma de decir cuando la mana de Alfas va a hacer su movida. Necesitamos estar preparados.

 

Derek lleva a Isaac sobre sus pasos pero se detiene de mostrar demasiado. Por la noche, en la habitación al otro lado del agujero en la pared, Derek reaprende todo desde el principio. Deja la memoria de sus músculos tener su propio camino primero, aprende cómo compensar en su centro de gravedad, todas las maneras en las que se mueve diferente, tiene diferentes fortalezas y debilidades.

 

Cuando termina por la noche, Derek se cubre en mantas y se obliga a sí mismo a respirar, constante y uniforme, hasta que su cuerpo se rinde y se queda dormido.

 

*

 

La toalla se queda sobre el espejo.

 

Los ojos fijos en el azulejo cuando se ducha, rápida y superficialmente.

 

Aprieta el cinturón de sus pantalones, los enrolla en el dobladillo, y arremanga sus chaquetas.

 

Pone puños de periódico en la punta de sus botas y aprieta los cordones con más fuerza.

 

Se pone su Henley y la saca de nuevo para cubrir la parte cóncava de la cintura, la parte convexa de sus caderas.

 

*

 

Derek pasa por la clínica de vez en cuando para que Deaton pueda examinar los rastros de magia que se sostienen cada vez menos y menos a él.

 

Scott está siempre ahí, usualmente trabajando en animales mientras Derek se mantiene como estatua sobre la mesa mientras las manos de Deaton vagan a algunos centímetros de su piel, que cubre un cuerpo que no es de él.

 

Tres semanas después, Deaton detiene el examen prácticamente al haberlo empezado.

 

Antes de que Deaton pueda abrir la boca, Derek dice rotundamente —La magia se ha ido, verdad.

 

Deaton asiente. —Más tiempo con ella hubiera sido mejor, pero ya he obtenido bastante información. —Hace algunas notas en un grueso diario forrado de cuero —. Stiles y yo hemos estado haciendo progresos yendo sobre posibles prospectos.

 

Derek ha aprendido en las últimas semanas a escuchar la significancia en las cosas que Deaton no dice. Se remoja los labios y se aclara la garganta. —¿Tú...? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad...?

 

Deaton levanta la vista rápidamente, ojos agudos. No habla de inmediato. No hay nada en su rostro que deje ver lo que está pensando. —Va a tomar más tiempo de lo que había estimado.

 

*

 

Después de eso es más difícil.

 

*

 

Una semana después, Derek está de nuevo con Deaton; los Alfas han hecho un movimiento. Cuando todos se han ido, Derek se queda un momento más.

 

—Esto se va a poner mal —Derek dice, incluso si es obvio y no necesita realmente ser dicho. Deaton asiente, expectante —. Hazlo prioridad. —Sus ojos vagan sobre el diario de cubierta de cuero. —Por encima de todo lo demás.

 

Deaton asiente lentamente. —Si estás seguro.

 

*

 

Ahora es imposible.

 

*

 

El espejo en el cuarto de baño es de cuerpo completo, ajustado a la puerta.

 

Derek se para enfrente de él y lentamente se quita la ropa hasta que está desnudo. Patea la ropa y levanta una mano temblorosa. La toalla cae del espejo con un sonido firme y entonces Derek está ahí de pie, afrontando... no está seguro de qué es lo que está afrontando. No es _él mismo_. No es el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo masculino que se ha empujado y empujado por forjar.

 

No, es algo más.

 

Sus ojos atrapan la curva de sus caderas, la forma de su cintura, y el bulto de sus pechos. Su rostro es más suave de lo que solía ser, sus labios más llenos. Traza líneas redondas donde solía haber ángulos sobresalientes, y se maravilla con la suavidad de su piel.

 

Se sitúa de lado, admira la forma en que sus pechos fluyen y se asientan, y deja escapar una respiración ahogada cuando mira hacia abajo y no ve un pene y testículos colgando extrañamente. Su vello púbico es grueso cuando desliza una mano entre sus piernas, dedos examinando pliegues de piel y pasando sobre su clítoris de un modo que le hace estremecerse.

 

Derek toca en todas partes, mira todas partes, y cuando ha terminado no está sorprendido de encontrar lágrimas en sus ojos y una pequeña e inevitable sonrisa en la orilla de sus labios.

 

*

 

Derek pasa horas en el centro comercial yendo de una tienda a otra. Hojea los bastidores de ropa lentamente y considera cada prenda que se encuentra. No está seguro de lo que quiere, lo que le gusta, así que se lleva una gran variedad de piezas, estilos, colores y materiales. Se deja atraer por un sujetador y coge puñados de sujetadores y pantis a juego.

 

Para el momento en que está listo para irse, Derek tiene tantas bolsas de ropa y zapatos que es un poco un acto de malabarismo para mantenerlas todas sujetas. Está vistiendo un juego de ropa en casa, un par de jeans ajustados y un top verde oscuro hecho de algo delicado y casi fino. Le gusta cómo luce pero no está seguro del material, un poco demasiado frágil para su estilo de vida.

 

Va a Macy's y se encuentra a sí mismo vagando por el departamento de maquillaje. Se desliza en una silla en el mostrador de MAC y cuando se va una hora después, es con una bolsa y una delicada capa de maquillaje en el rostro.

 

El día siguiente va al _salón_ y arregla su corto cabello de un modo más definido que queda mejor con la forma de su rostro, y paga extra porque le depilen las cejas. En su camino a casa se compra una chaqueta de cuero como barrera protectora contra garras para las nuevas playeras en su guardarropa.

 

Isaac frunce el ceño en confusión pero no dice nada. Lo mismo no puede ser dicho por Stiles, que habla y habla sobre su nuevo estilo en su nuevo cuerpo. Deaton actúa como si nada hubiera cambiado. Scott, sin embargo; Scott mira a Derek detenidamente, y no hay nada de confusión en su mirada.

 

*

 

Han pasado tres meses. Lidian con los Alfas aquí y allá. Deaton continúa resolviendo en segundo plano la situación de Derek.

 

*

 

Derek piensa acerca de los paquetes de camisetas, ropa interior y calcetines, y los pantalones baratos que un día fueron _su_ guardarropa. Su actual guardarropa tiene montones de jeans, pero también algunas faldas, y ella tiende a favorecer algunos tops que siguen sus curvas y acentúan su figura.

 

Él solía tomar cosas a ciegas, sin cuidado, y ponerlas en su cuerpo sin atención. Ahora, cada mañana ella mira el creciente guardarropa que le pertenece, considera qué estará haciendo, a quién estará viendo, en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra, y toma decisiones con exacta deliberación.

 

Él tenía dos pares de zapatos, pero ella tiene siete. Se detiene frente al espejo, se viste y se los prueba para ver cuáles lucen mejor.

 

Ella aprende cómo pintar sus labios que tienen una tendencia a curvarse en sonrisas enigmáticas.

 

*

 

Están de vuelta con Deaton después de un encuentro con la manada de Alfas que hirió a todos. Derek termina de curarse y se estira en un espantoso sofá en el cuarto de atrás que Deaton ha dejado para ellos. Isaac y Stiles están por la mesa de examen; Isaac tomando algo del dolor de las heridas en el torso de Stiles.

 

Derek los mira perezosamente, dedos frotando bajo sus ojos para raspar el delineador y rímel corrido. Scott se desliza a un lado y Derek mueve sus piernas para que pueda sentarse en la otra orilla del sofá. Cuando Scott no dice nada, Derek lo mira con curiosidad.

 

Scott le da una media sonrisa distraída. Está mirando a Derek, ojos sobre la pintura roja en las uñas de Derek, en su cara maquillada y sus pantalones ajustados e incluso en su escote.

 

—Te ves bien —le dice —Casi... bueno, no feliz. Alegre. Te ves alegre.

 

Derek le sonríe. —Sí.

 

Scott asiente. —Genial. Entonces, como, ¿qué pronombre prefieres?

 

Derek se ríe como algo libre y ligero.

 

*

 

Ella compra más espejos. Unos para las paredes, uno para el lavamanos en el baño, uno con un sistema de luz incorporado y aumento en un lado.

 

*

 

Ella espera que sea un "asunto". Pero no lo es. No realmente. El diario de cuero de Deaton desaparece. Isaac no dice nada pero aparece inesperadamente y pasan una noche viendo películas en una computadora prestada en el sillón de terciopelo de Derek. Stiles es el único que lo menciona directamente, y es sólo para disculparse soberbiamente por los comentarios críticos que hizo en el transcurso.

 

Derek se siente bien, se siente correcto, y es incluso mejor sabiendo que está bien con la gente a su alrededor.

 

Entonces Peter regresa.

 

*

 

Derek se detiene en seco en la puerta del loft, hombros tensos y apretando la mandíbula cuando reconoce el olor de Peter en el pasillo. Está sentado en el sofá cuando ella entra y él la observa como un halcón mientras ella cuelga su abrigo y se quita los tacones.

 

—Bueno —se recuesta en el sofá y extiende los brazos a lo largo de la parte posterior —. Esto es interesante.

 

—¿Alguna señal de Erica y Boyd? —Derek pregunta.

 

Peter la ignora. —No puedo decir que lo vi venir, pero estoy de hecho menos sorprendido de lo que debería. ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías seis? Te robaste toda la ropa de Laura de su habitación y te negabas a vestir la tuya.

 

Derek no recordaba hasta ese momento, y se encoge. Vistió la ropa de Laura por semanas, sus padres rodaban los ojos cada vez menos divertidos hasta que finalmente la sentaron y explicaron que no podía llevar ropa de niña porque era un niño. Ella recuerda las ganas que tuvo de decirles que no, que no era un niño, que era una niña, pero algo en la expresión y tonos de voz de sus padres la hizo tragarse sus palabras, no sólo entonces, sino para siempre. La hizo pretender tan fuerte como pudo que ella realmente era un niño.

 

Le recuerda otro momento el año pasado, tiempo después del incendio, cuando ella y Laura estaban en Nueva York. Su vecino era un hombre trans, y Derek no pensaba en ello conscientemente, pero en el fondo de su cerebro reconocía la incompatibilidad de la transición de Mike con la capacidad de sanarse de los hombres lobo.

 

Derek vestía su cuerpo masculino como algo enfermo, montado y perteneciente a alguien más, incluso mientras pasaba horas ejercitándolo en el pináculo de musculatura totalmente masculina en un esfuerzo de que se sintiera como suya.

 

Nunca lo hizo, nunca lo haría.

 

—¿Va a ser un problema? —Derek le pregunta a Peter directamente.

 

Peter rueda los ojos. —Estoy seguro de que serás igual de patética, inefectiva y tediosa como siempre, así que estoy seguro de que vamos a tener _muchos_ problemas.

 

Derek está un poco molesta consigo misma por lo aliviada que está de saber que Peter no va a usar esto contra ella.

 

*

 

Consiguen a Boyd de vuelta dos días después de que Peter regresa con noticias. Boyd está tenso el tiempo que le toma acercarse al espacio de Derek. Entonces se relaja. —Tu esencia base es todavía la misma.

 

Derek intenta no pensar en Erica, quien no va a volver jamás, pero se pinta los labios rojo manzana durante días después de eso.

 

*

 

Chris Argent no ha dicho mucho sobre Derek hasta ahora. Por supuesto, usualmente Derek sólo lo ve cuando ya tienen la mierda hasta el cuello. Esa noche, están tratando de adelantarse a la mierda, así que todo el mundo está reunido en el borde de la preserva.

 

Chris suspira pesadamente cuando Derek se acerca, entonces la mira de cabeza a pies con una mueca burlona en los labios. Hace que Derek enderece los hombros. Tiene muchas ganas de enseñarle los dientes.

 

La tensión empieza a correr sobre los demás, probablemente un bucle de retroalimentación de ella a los lobos, que los humanos han ido adquiriendo en el camino. Se obliga a sí misma a dejarlo ir y hace un gesto a Chris para que vaya sobre los planes de patrullaje.

 

La tensión se disipa hasta que Chris está terminando.

 

—Boyd y Derek, tienen el cuadrante suroeste. Y Boyd, no vayas por ti mismo si Derek se retrasa. Espera por él y—

 

—Ella. —Stiles interrumpe cortantemente y la tensión regresa al grupo.

 

Chris lo mira en sorpresa. —¿Qué?

 

—Boyd debería esperar por _ella_.

 

La expresión de Chris es de fastidio. —¿En serio?

 

Stiles se eriza como gato, es casi gracioso. —¿Tiene algún problema con las personas trans?

 

Es la primera vez que alguien se ha referido a Derek como 'trans' en su presencia. Le queda, ella sabe que lo hace, incluso si su transición no fue como la de cualquier otro, pero ha estado más preocupada por continuar su vida como es ahora que en definirse.

 

Todos parecen haber respetado eso. Han tratado a Derek como siempre le habían tratado, pero usan los pronombres apropiados y no le molestan sobre el hecho de que no quiere cambiar su nombre. Bueno, excepto por Stiles sugiriendo cantidad de ridículos nombres femeninos, pero es bastante típico de Stiles cuando se trata de Derek, así que no cuenta.

 

Chris se ríe, pero Derek siente a los otros acercarse a ella. Chris cierra la boca y se soba la frente en un gesto cansado. —No tengo nada contra la gente trans, yo—

 

—Déjeme adivinar —Boyd dice desde algún punto detrás de Derek —, su mejor amigo es trans, ¿cierto?

 

Scott hace un sonido ahogado y murmura algo en voz baja sobre tarjetas de bingo.

 

Stiles, sin embargo, todavía está envanecido en confrontación. —Si no es un maldito transfóbico entonces puede usar los pronombres apropiados.

 

Chris pasa la mirada de una persona a otra y se mueve incómodamente. —Bien.

 

Cuando se están dividiendo en grupos, Derek aprieta la nuca de Stiles en gratitud.

 

Tarde esa misma noche ella empieza a buscar sitios de personas trans en internet.

 

*

 

Ella se queda un par de _sus_ ropas viejas en la parte de atrás del vestidor y las saca de vez en cuando. Las sostiene sobre su cuerpo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo cerca de su cama y entonces las hace a un lado como lo incorrectas que son sólo para revelar lo bien que está ahora.

 

*

 

Después de haberse encargado de la manada de Alfas, Derek va a ver a Deaton.

 

—Siempre hay una consecuencia a magia como esta —Derek dice —Es por lo que nunca...

 

Deaton asiente. —Eso es cierto. Está situación es diferente. Si tú lo hubieras solicitado o incluso intentado realizar en ti misma, habría de qué preocuparse. Pero como son las cosas, el único que estará sufriendo las místicas consecuencias es la persona que lo lanzó.

 

Derek sostiene el aliento. —¿Estás seguro?

 

—No hay trastorno en tu aura, y no hay ningún resto que pueda causar repercusiones —cuando Derek no se relaja, Deaton la estudia por un momento y entonces parpadea, súbitamente, en entendimiento —. Y no se va a revertir de pronto a sí mismo, Derek.

 

—Pero _puede_ ser deshecho. El mago podría deshacerlo. —Derek ha tenido pesadillas sobre ello. Sobre perderse a sí misma.

 

Deaton camina a un gabinete y rebusca en él. Le da a Derek un collar. Hay una piedra pulida colgando en una jaula dorada colgando de un lazo de cuero. —Usa esto por ahora. Encontraré algo más permanente para protegerte de una reversión.

 

Derek empuña la piedra en su mano. —Gracias.

 

*

 

El verano llega y Derek viste vestidos y sandalias, y deja crecer su cabello. Visita el cementerio a finales de julio. Es un día sofocante lleno de humedad, y ella se reintroduce a su familia, les dice que se ha quedado sólo con el nombre y nada más.

 

*

 

Ella no es diferente de lo que solía ser, excepto en las cosas que cuentan, y nada ha cambiado realmente desde que _él_ se fue, excepto por todas las cosas importantes.

 


End file.
